Board 8's 2008 Match Pics (Round 2/3)
Board 8's 2008 Match Pics (Round 2) is the complete set of pictures that B8 submitted to SB for possible use in the 2008 Character Battle. KamikazePotato created a topic to track all of the board's submissions, and will be keeping this wiki page up to date throughout the Contest to include all of the latest pictures. Unless otherwise noted, these will be pictures for Round Two and Three of the Contest. For pictures for Round 1 of the contest, see Board 8's 2008 Match Pics. Important Notice: All pictures that SB accepts as the official choice for that match will be marked in bold on this page. KamikazePotato * Phoenix Wright (R2): http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/5144/phoenixwrightr22tb9.png * Link (R2): http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/4332/linkr2ys5.png * Vivi (R2): http://img122.imageshack.us/img122/370/vivir2oz8.png * Zero (R2): http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/6417/zeror2mt3.png * Luigi (R2): http://img244.imageshack.us/img244/7779/luigir2so5.png * Sora (R2): http://img391.imageshack.us/img391/4760/sorar2oc8.png * Liquid Snake (R2): http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/5966/liquidsnaker2kd5.png * Raiden (R2): http://img354.imageshack.us/img354/1058/raidenr2ds3.png * Gordon Freeman (R2): http://img265.imageshack.us/img265/4881/gordonfreemanr2qm9.png http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/5659/gordonfreemanr22hg3.png * Zidane (R2): http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/368/zidaner2pg8.png http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/4118/zidaner22dv5.png * Duke Nukem (R2): http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/9818/dukenukemr2pu0.png http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/5176/dukenukemr22tf3.png * Mario (R2): http://img201.imageshack.us/img201/7607/marior2vs8.png http://img386.imageshack.us/img386/9620/marior22sc5.png * Wario (R2): http://img380.imageshack.us/img380/382/warior2gb8.png ZenOfThunder * Pikachu (R2): http://img363.imageshack.us/img363/3229/pikachuzp5.png * Solid Snake (R2): http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/4032/snakedf7.png * Bowser (R2): http://img136.imageshack.us/img136/4510/bowserfl7.png * Niko Bellic (R2): http://img380.imageshack.us/img380/2561/nikolx7.png Heroic Mario * Zack (R2): http://img228c.imageshack.us/img228/161/zackr2za6.jpg * Zack (R3): http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/6115/zackr3wf4.jpg * Sephiroth (R2): http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v625/Ngamer/08contestpics/2e49lsg.jpg http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/8866/sephirothr2ih7.jpg * Cloud (R2): http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/6226/cloudr2crl6.jpg * Cloud (R3): http://img389.imageshack.us/img389/407/cloudr3bu3.jpg http://img360.imageshack.us/img360/2448/cloudr3dwq7.jpg * Tifa (R2): http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/4580/tifar2vx8.jpg * Tifa (R3): http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/7098/tifar3vi2.jpg * Vincent (R2): http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/5672/vincentr2ao3.jpg * Vincent (R3): http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/2590/vincentr3bgx1.jpg greatone10 * Falco (R2): http://img144.imageshack.us/img144/9619/falcor2copyft6.png * Yoshi (R3): http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/7581/yoshir3copyxl1.png * Bowser (R3): http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/8171/bowserr3copyit5.png * Lucario (R2): http://img253.imageshack.us/img253/5281/lucarior2copyue1.png * Diddy (R2): http://img504.imageshack.us/img504/544/diddyr2copyer4.png * Leon (R2): http://img176.imageshack.us/img176/6581/leonr2copylt4.png * Magus (R2): http://img364.imageshack.us/img364/7646/magusr2copyok4.png * Donkey Kong (R2): http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/2627/donkeyr2copyec8.png * Mewtwo (R2): http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/4204/mewtwor2copyjz5.png * Mewtwo (R3): http://img387.imageshack.us/img387/1781/mewtwor3copypp1.png * Ganondorf (R2): http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/186/ganonr2copyem6.png * Luigi (R2): http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/5020/luigir2copyhl0.png Who Cares? * Tifa (R2): http://img381.imageshack.us/img381/7384/tifaround2wj9.png * Ryu (R3): http://img381.imageshack.us/img381/6442/ryuspriteap4.png * Nightmare (R2): http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/7962/nightmareround2wf5.png * Ryu (R2): http://img167.imageshack.us/img167/8241/ryuround2to8.png * Mega Man (R2): http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/6422/megamanround2mw7.png Xuxon * Kefka (R3): http://img505.imageshack.us/img505/7126/r3kefkaxuxon6677657vx9.png * Shadow (R2): http://img81.imageshack.us/img81/5081/r2shadowxuxon7395319ml9.png * Marth (R3): http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/9708/r3marthxuxonyp4.png * Alucard (R3): http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/2673/r3alucardxuxon4dl7.png * Luigi (R3): http://img155.imageshack.us/img155/9712/r3luigixuxon2uq1.png * Mega Man X (R2): http://img135.imageshack.us/img135/2716/r2megamanxxuxonsk0.png * Alucard (R2): http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/2201/r2alucardxuxonud6.png * Ganondorf (R2): http://img174.imageshack.us/img174/4686/r2ganonxuxonsh6.png RPGuy96 * Kefka (R2): http://img296.imageshack.us/img296/192/kefkard26221460tm8.png * Link (R3): http://img167.imageshack.us/img167/7941/linkrd36275211yz1.png * Mario (R3): http://img229c.imageshack.us/img229/4268/mariord3tv8.png * Luigi (R3): http://img241.imageshack.us/img241/8324/luigird3yl3.png * Cloud (R3): http://img398.imageshack.us/img398/5469/cloudr3wo4.png Harrich * Kirby (R2): http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/1518/kirby2k7r2qo4.png * Big Boss (R2): http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/2209/bigboss2k8r2fixedcd3.png * Raiden (R2): http://img353.imageshack.us/img353/1963/raiden2k8r2fv2.png * Master Chief (R2): http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/4418/mc2k8r2rr0.png Coffee Ninja * Nana (R3): http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/4088/r3nanasl3.jpg GANON1025 * Snake (R2): http://img253.imageshack.us/img253/451/snakeround2ja9.jpg * Raiden (R2): http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/7870/raidenround2bp4.jpg * Ocelot (R2): http://img401.imageshack.us/img401/3535/ocelotround2ki9.jpg * Big Boss (R2): http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/5858/bossround2fi3.jpg * Ganondorf (R2): http://img397.imageshack.us/img397/1678/ganonround2yw9.jpg Justin_Crossing * Master Chief (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/mchief-1.jpg * Big Daddy (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/bdaddy.jpg * Knuckles (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/knuckle.jpg * Tom Nook (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/nook.jpg * Marth (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/marth.jpg * Midna (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/midna.jpg * Kirby (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/kirby.jpg * Mega Man X (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/fox.jpg * Yoshi (R2): http://i178.photobucket.com/albums/w250/Justin_Crossing/yoshi2.jpg satai_delenn * Dante (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/danter2better.jpg * Riku (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/rikur2.jpg * Riku (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/rikur3.jpg * Squall (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squallr2.jpg * Squall (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/squallr3.jpg * Crono (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cronor2.jpg * Crono (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cronor3.jpg http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/cronor3-a.jpg * Frog (R2): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/frogr2.jpg * Frog (R3): http://i127.photobucket.com/albums/p160/satai_delenn/frogr3.jpg Mock Match Pics In progress. Character Tally Round 3 pics will not be tracked yet; this list is only for characters that need R2 pics. Remember that making pics for characters that might not make it might end in the pic being worthless. As characters lose R1 matches, they will be removed from the list. Cecil Harvey Jade Curtiss Link Luke fon Fabre Altair Guybrush Threepwood Isaac Roxas Sho Minamimoto Deckard Cain Geno Fei Fong Wong Zelda Lloyd Irving Mudkip Crash Bandicoot Raz Samus Aran KOS-MOS Neku Sakuraba GlaDOS Wander Balthier Bunansa Scorpion Amaterasu Frank West Kaim Argonar L-Block Meta Knight The Dog Captain Falcon Kratos Aurion Arthas Menethil Ike Spy Miles 'Tails' Prower Tidus Weighted Companion Cube Banjo Captain Olimar Nero King Dedede Pit Ryu Hayabusa Albert Wesker Sackboy Chris Redfield Tim CATS Nathan Drake Axel Steel Midna Miles Edgeworth Ness Pac-Man Travis Touchdown Jinjo Lucas Kain Highwind Professor Layton Captain MacMillan Siegfried Schtauffen Hogger Laharl Ramza Beoulve Commander Shepard Sandbag Sonic the Hedgehog Auron Marcus Fenix Rydia Sub-Zero Nana Ratchet Heavy Jill Valentine Kratos External Links * Official GameFAQs Submission Form Category:Board 8 Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Article of the Week winners